


Открой глаза

by Glololo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, OMG Haytham why have you died, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Коннор и Хэйтем всегда расходились во взглядах, и лишь с опытом приходит понимание и лишь со временем рушатся мечты. Только Коннор понял это слишком поздно.





	Открой глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Можно прочесть на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1310994

_«Только тот свободен,_  
_кто самостоятельно мыслит_  
_и не повторяет чужих слов,_  
_смысла которых он не понимает»_  
Бертольд Ауэрбах 

Я часто обдумывал слова своего отца. Особенно после того дня, как мы чудом выжили в горящей пивоварне и таки смогли настигнуть мерзавца Чёрча. Того дня, когда мы заговорили о свободе и законах. А после отцовской смерти я приобрел даже что-то вроде привычки мысленно говорить с ним, дискутировать, задавать в пустоту своего разума вопросы, на которые я сам не мог найти ответа.

Я не был согласен с ним и не поддерживал его взгляды на жизнь. Свобода — это Хаос, говорил он, она несет разрушения, анархию. Что будет делать мужчина, не ограниченный ничем? Убивать, грабить и насиловать…

Нет, я так не считал тогда. Я полагал, что люди, такие же, как и я — и индейцы, и негры, и даже некоторые белые — задыхаются в Америке. Они притесняются англичанами и французами. Чуждыми законами, которых они не понимают и не принимают. Они унижаются, эксплуатируются, ни во что не ставятся обществом.

Нет, не анархии жаждал мой народ, но свободы! Может, даже права? Права на жизнь — при этой мысли меня захлестнули воспоминания о тех давних событиях, что унесли жизни многих в моем племени; права на свободу и владение землей, на которой расположена наша деревня и которой мы не могли боле распоряжаться свободно. Я надеялся, что Вашингтон придет к победе и освободит моих людей. Принесет мир на эту землю. Но он сам оказался предателем. То, в чем я столько лет винил тамплиеров, случилось не по их вине, но по его, Вашингтона. Земля, на которой ганьягэха жили с незапамятных времен, больше не была их. Они ушли. И я ушел.

В моменты ностальгии, горькой, как воздух охваченного ужасом войны города, я думал. Сидел на крыше особняка, оставленного мне Ахиллесом, или где-нибудь на дереве, поближе к верхушке, и думал, что в словах отца было немало истины.

В сущности, что же такое свобода, за которую я сражался? Откуда она берется и куда девается? Или она уже есть, вечная, непреходящая и неизменная, существующая априори? Или ее кто-то дает и кто-то отбирает? Ни одна книга, ни один труд писателя, философа, политика не смогли бы дать на это ответ. Мне бы хотелось просто поговорить, узнать, как бы собеседник ответил на эти вопросы — но с кем? Ни матери, ни отца, ни учителя, ни лучшего друга в живых больше не было. Возможно, отец бы смеялся надо мной, наивным мальчиком Коннором, который слишком поздно _понял_.

Бродил ли я по местам, где когда-то вырос, любуясь природой, проезжал ли мимоходом по пыльным безлюдным дорогам, торопясь на задание, но всегда, видя покинутую деревню могавков, особенно сильно задавался подобными вопросами и испытывал боль утраты. 

Была ли когда-нибудь свобода у меня самого? Я не сделал свой выбор самостоятельно, я был обязан стать ассасином, чтобы спасти народ. Рожден для того, чтобы спасти своих людей от… несвободы? От собственного отца?

«Нет, нет, при чем здесь отец», — прерывал свои мысли я, когда они заходили в подобные тупики.

— Единственное, что отличает меня от твоих дружков — это то, что я не притворяюсь! — сказал он мне тогда, когда мы остановились на одной из крыш, чтобы осмотреться, направляясь к пивоварне. Как оказалось, отец попал в самую суть, и эта фраза описала политику Вашингтона идеально. Я доверял не тому, кому был должен, а он хотел спасти меня, дать мне _понимание_ того, что кредо — глупая в своей сущности вещь, истинное ограничение, связывающее ассасинов, условность, и не более.

— Ты слепо веришь в бредни старика, оставившего Орден, Коннор! Открой глаза!

Задумывался ли я о Кредо? Ничто не истинно, все дозволено — казалось бы, самые анархичные слова, какие только можно придумать. По одну сторону баррикад — свобода, которую олицетворяем мы, ассасины. Прыжок веры, наверное, лучшее воплощение этой идеи. Когда падаешь с высоты десятков метров, ловя глазами полные ужаса или интереса взгляды зевак, и знаешь, что выживешь; когда столько раз мог бы разбиться, как брошенный на скалы корабль, но летишь, подобно орлу, ощущая свободу. И по другую сторону — законы, власть, сила, контроль, олицетворяемые тамплиерами. Тогда мне не было интересно, что такое _понимание_ , о котором они говорят. Я решил, что сам буду страдать от того, чего не выбирал, чтобы выбирать могли другие. И что из этого вышло?

Война закончилась в 1783 году, через два года после смерти отца. «Может, именно поэтому патриоты и выиграли», — не без нотки горечи думал я, иногда навещая неухоженную могилу на кладбище Нью-Йорка, окруженную десятками таких же. Пускай война с тамплиерами, в отличие от войны за независимость, далека от завершения, я одержал свою маленькую победу. И поражением она была одновременно. Значило ли это, что все мои действия заранее были обречены на провал?

— Взгляни на них, Коннор! Люди — это стадо. И ими должен кто-то управлять.

— Законы, основанные на силе и смерти, — не законы! — импульсивно возражал я тогда. Но сейчас я _понял_ , что имел в виду отец.

Не важно, кто придет к власти в конце концов. Не тамплиеры, так Английская корона, не она, так Правительство США. Сильный угнетает слабого, и слабый не имеет возможности выбора. Он несвободен.

— Вашингтон скверный лидер, он проигрывает одно сражение за другим! Таким, как он, у власти не место, — убеждал меня отец, расхаживая туда-сюда, как обычно, заложив руки за спину. Я и тогда не соглашался, полагая, что Вашингтон — надежда для ганьягэха. 

— То, что предлагаешь ты — это разрушение порядка, всех устоев, на которых стоит общество, на которых стоит мир, — я вспоминал наш очередной диалог, который случился ночью, заставшей нас в дороге. — И что тогда, строить новый мир? Кто его возглавит, ты? — отец тогда был настроен особенно саркастично. — Сын, «свобода» субъективна и происходит из желаний человека. Думаешь, обычному мужику многого не нужно — землю копать да девок лапать? Дикую кобылу без узды не удержишь, Коннор.

Это же отец пытался донести до меня и в день, когда был убит. Как-как он сказал? Гордится мной? 

Чего гордиться? Ради чего же я боролся? За этих людей, которых наивный мальчик Коннор убивал десятками и которых одновременно желал спасти? Теперь я вижу, отец, что власть теряют одни, но на их место приходят другие. Свобода, которой хотел я, никогда не настанет.

И тогда мне становится просто жаль. Жаль потраченного времени и прошлого, которого уже не вернуть; жаль мать, Ганадогона и всех, напрасно отдавших свои жизни за эту бесполезную войну; жаль падшего от моей руки отца, которого я мог бы полюбить. Нет своих или чужих, нет белого или черного, но я _понял_ это слишком поздно.

— Знаешь, отец, — приглушенно произнес я со вздохом, стоя возле его могилы спустя годы после его смерти, — ты был прав.


End file.
